Ezekiel Zick
Ezekiel Zick is the main character of the Monster Allergy universe. The Miracle Elite Storyline LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite When Tuxedo and the others arrive in Australia they go to the airport where Zick works with Kohaku. Strong Bad calls out to Zick over the radio and asks his permission to land but when Zick finds out that thier pod is to big, he tells Strong Bad to turn it around because the runway isn't big enough for a it's size but Strong Bad won't listen and decides to land causing Zick to call him a Crazy Yank. Kohana and Zick manage to extend the runway and the pod lands safely on the runway. When Jake takes the stairs over to the pod so Tuxedo and the others can get off. He sees Terra and becomes smitten by her and offers to take her luggage. Sokka meets Terra and Zick in a bamboo thicket overlooking the army camp. He poses as her powerful guardian though she is mildly impressed because of his stature. Terra has told Sokka of how Spawn sent them there. They team make way for the abandoned mine where Mushu continuously give Terra advice on acting masculine. Along with Xigbar and others who agrees to let Terra join up with them on her way back to save the multi-universe, Ezekiel Zick sings the song in an attempt to lift her heroic spirits.Terra takes his words to heart and joins in, believing that she can make her self a hero, even if it does take her three weeks instead of three hours. Zick instantly falls in love with Terra and they become boyfriend and girlfriend. Because of Zick's influence, Terra is saved from meeting Spawn to stay with him. A Christmas Bizarro The Return of Pandora A Christmas in July Meister of War LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Zick took in charge of Miracle Elite and heard that Dr. Strange sends a message. He took some members with him join up with Bender and others. He learns that Slade would not Trust the Miracle Elite, because of what Terra did. He will be accompanied by Razeil and Stacy Hirano to join forces with Bender, Blue, Slade, Dr.Strange and possibly Black Star to help him in Black Pool. Mainly they are working with Slade and Bender and tells him about Lovelace's death. Zick shows the crew on the hover vehicle as he made criticisms towards the use of a car. Zick travels with Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Heloise, Sora, Gold and Discord. He travels with a boat alongside Heloise with the others are on their own. With the 10 climbing the mountain, Zick gets very nauseous and begin hallucinating, which makes him start to fall off a cliff though Suede saves him. The Crew gets an ambush by something very predatory and they manage to escape with the help of Jean Grey. Zick is contacted by Twilight, Kid, Makoto and Picard about their respective missions and asks what's next for them. Zick is trapped in a force field by Brainiac and Frollo though he works with the others to destroy it which they manage to do with Heloise, Suede and Discord doing their own thing. He with Jean Grey and Phineas discuss mutantism regarding Isabella and her fear of it growing out of control and Zick reminds her that they have no idea of how far the extent it goes. When Blue, Bender and Dr. Strange bring their pieces together, Zick sees something encrypted on the back which gets their attention. During his talk with Bender, he notices a beating heart and wonders what it's doing out with J.O explaining it's Gold's to use against his enemies when hearing of Aleu's disappearance he has a bad feeling about it and he almost drops an Apple of Eden which Isabella catches as it glows. Isabella and Gohan believe that the cause of it is Chronos the personification of Time in pre-Socratic philosophy though Zick and Raizel state that gods are neutral. The whole team goes into the forest to go into The train through the forest and Zick agrees with Bender in using guns. Zick spends his time on the train watching Bender and Skipper break a world record with how much drinks one can have in a hour before fleeing from a train that looks it's going to kill them. Zick goes with Jack, Suede, Gohan and Sora chase down Gaul and get the first piece of their 2nd treasure Zick calls up Strange and Samson who inform them of their new problems. Though they also notice Predaking is around Zick asks Cruger how can he clear their names and goes with him when they see Mor’du, Motherfucker, Skekeung and Mandrake who they get the information out of with help of Starkiller. Zick then joins up with Cruger and Starkiller in finding Broodwing and getting what Jesse is up to. Picard lead the others characters to the haunted house where they end up having to cross the streets in bins. Zick helps get the piece of the 4th treasure with Yasha, Rogue, Night Crawler, Jaeris and Raziel only for them to learn that Anna was kidnapped. He arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't poisoned. Raziel, Zick and Stacy join the now teenaged Stardash, Discord and Mr.Gold on their side of the mission in the sand lands. He and Raziel are caught by Hama and her bloodbending who tries to use it on Stardash which doesn't work due to her powers. Zick and Raziel are saved by them and they help chase Dukat down with Bender and Jesse. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Starkiller, Zick, Raziel, Cruger and the team work with Isabella to recover the trigger from Jack, Philip and Clay Morrow when they arrive. Zick and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Zick then works with his team against Neo Umbrella Crops against Molluck and Ebon and asks of a request from Black Star, for him, Slade and Bender to help out in case. Zick then leaves when the Multi-Universe is saved. Blackpool Ezekiel alongside Bender, Skipper, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Makoto, Death the Kid, Sora, Mr. Gold, Discord, Twilight, Gohan and other members of the team to fight the Templar Order with Black Star in Acts 2, 3, 4 and 6 Zick meets and was "Abusively" trained by Mechuckles, who tells him that he wants to rule the Multi-Universe (Later he decided to reformed AGAIN, and joins forces with the heroes to bring the Templars down). Luigi's back and he was hit away in the sky and turned Trophy again. It's revealed that Mechuckles and Zick were the ones behind this, because Luigi needs to be saved and protected in the trophy. Later they saw one of Templar Orders Member, they set a trap for Carter. After the trap plan, Mechuckles, Zick, Trophy Luigi escapes while Carter is anger and alone. Yellow Submarine TBA Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: Tuxedo Lovelace, Shadow Queen, Terra, Stacy Hirano, Raziel, Gatomon, Strong Bad, Gex the Gecko, Squide Girl, Index, Sam and Max, Marisa Kirisame, Chun-Li, Asuka kazama, Xigbar, Kitana, Opus the Penguin, Cait Sith, Grim Jr., Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death the Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liang, Suki Cruger, Starkiller, Rogue, Nightcrawler Rivals: N/A On and Off Allies/Enemies: N/A Enemies: BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinister, the Sinisters Of Evil, Dormammu and the Inferno Clan of Hell, Zeus, Phantom Blot and his Bizarro League Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Apprentices Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Main Characters in The Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters hailing from the Monster Allergy universe Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Hybrid Category:Partial Human Category:Monsters Category:Loners Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The P Team's allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Holly Gauthier-Frankel Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Heroes Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Monster hunter Category:Main Protagonists Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Alpha Team's allies